Summer break in america
by Darklinkette
Summary: the Host club go to Hannah's hometown in America. what will be the outcome? read to find out more about Hannah's deep secrets, even ones Kyoya doesn't know about. part 5
1. Chapter 1

Summer break in America

Chapter 1

Hannah!" the twins voice hollered through the mansion, bounding up the stairs. Hannah groaned, placing a pillow over her head. "the twins have arrived." Kyoya murmured, tightening his hold on his girlfriend's waist. "no. I'm still sleeping." she muttered closing her eyes again. No such luck on going back to sleep. They bounded in the room, telling her to wake up. Kyoya sighed, glaring at the twins, striking fear in their hearts. "Um...We wanted Hannah to wake up. Tamaki's on his way here with Haruhi." one of the twins mumbled, bravely speaking to the angered Kyoya. Hannah's hand was being pulled by another twin, but Kyoya kept his hols on her. "then tell him to come back later. We're still asleep." with that said, he laid back down. Unfortunately, Tamaki came bounding in the room. "wake up, Hannah!" he said loudly, but stopped when he saw the twins, one still held Hannah's hand, the other stood in the room, fear for his boss. That wasn't what stopped Tamaki from helping the twins, it was Kyoya's laying form that did. "I...I didn't know. I'm sorry, Kyoya." Tamaki backed out of the room. Hannah sighed, removing Kyoya's arm. "I'm up, now. What's so important that you had to wake me up on the first day of summer break?" the twins blinked at her. Tamaki opened his mouth. "you didn't tell her, Kyoya?"

"tell me what?"

"since it's summer break..."

"we decided to take you on a vacation."

the twins told her. "so? What's so great about it that you had to wake me up so early?" Kyoya sighed too, sitting up. "we're going to America." she looked at him, it finally dawned on here. "you mean...?"

"that's right, Hannah! We're going to Tennessee!" Tamaki confirmed her suspicion. She looked at the three in the room, Haruhi stayed downstairs so she wouldn't piss Kyoya off and get more added to her debt. "all three of you, leave now." she told them, pointing at the door. They left, and Hannah heard one of the twins say, "Kyoya's dead." after the door was shut, Hannah looked over at the rather calm Kyoya. "what do you think of the idea? It was Tamaki's idea to go. Haruhi mentioned that you might be sad over not seeing your family. She noticed you seemed a little..." whatever Kyoya was going to say was stopped by Hannah suddenly pouncing on him, lip locked on the floor. She stopped the kissing later, a smile on her lips. "Does that answer you question?" she got off him, and into the bathroom. "when's the flight?" she asked him, stripping to take a shower. "it's an evening flight. We'll leave around 5 and get to the 7:35 flight." he told her, going into bathroom. "what are you doing?" she watched him as he undressed. "I'm joining you." he told her, pulling both of them into the running water. "we have 15 minutes before Tamaki comes bounding back in the bedroom." he told her, kissing her neck. "well, this sure is familiar." Hannah laughed. Down the stairs, Tamaki was pacing the floor, and the twins were sitting beside Haruhi on the couch, watching their boss pace. "what's taking them so long?" Tamaki growled.

"who knows, but we're not going back up there."

"None of us has a death wish."

"but we'll be late!" Tamaki yelled at the twins. While Tamaki was ranting on about how he really wanted to see America, Hunni and Mori walked into the parlor room. "what's wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunni asked, immediately sitting down at a table to eat cake. "Hannah and Kyoya-senpai are taking forever getting down here." Haruhi told him. Ten minutes later, Tamaki rushed up the stairs, saying he was going to see if they weren't in bed again. "if they are, Tamaki's not going to survive." Kaoru commented, following Tamaki with his twin by his side. Hunni and Mori followed so that they could drag Tamaki out of the room before Kyoya killed him. Tamaki beat the twins and Mori and Hunni to the bedroom. He opened the door, and was shocked. Hannah was in the middle of the room, clad in a towel that barely covered her breasts. He got a nosebleed and started stammering, frozen to the spot. Hannah saw him, and screamed. When the others got up the stairs, they heard a scream. "Tamaki! You nasty pervert!" Hannah screamed at him. The others ran toward the bedroom. Tamaki was thrown out by a very pissed off towel clothed Kyoya, who slammed the door, looking ready to murder Tamaki. Mori and Hunni blocked Kyoya while the twins dragged their nose bleeding boss away to safety. "Tama-chan didn't mean to walk in on you two. He's just really excited to go to America." Hunni tried to reason with Kyoya, but he wasn't listening. He took a few deep breaths, but inside he was devising plans to make Tamaki's life a living hell. The door opened behind him to reveal a jean and t-shirt clothed Hannah. "Kyoya. Go get dressed. Don't mess with Tamaki." Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya nodded, walking in the room and shutting the door. Hannah followed Mori down the stairs with Hunni on her shoulders. The twins were interrogating Tamaki about what he saw up there. They saw Hannah walk toward them, a gleam in her eyes. Tamaki had his back turned, so he didn't see her. Hannah smacked Tamaki upside the head with enough force to knock him forward. "your a real pervert, Tamaki. Through this entire trip, you stay away from me. And if someone is taking forever to get ready, chances are their doing something. Don't go walking into their bedroom without knocking." she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "what exactly happened up there?" Haruhi asked her. "he saw me in my towel." Hannah said, a hand in the air when she shrugged. At the mention, Tamaki scuttled over to a corner, acting emo. "Tamaki. Don't act emo in other people's house." Kyoya said, coming in the room. "we need to go buy Hannah a complete new wardrobe. What she is wearing is a complete dishonor to Ouran." the twins said, pointing at her clothes. "hey! We're going to a place covered in dirt and..." The twins covered her mouth. "your going back to your home as an Ouran high student, and your the girlfriend of a rich son. Wearing your normal clothes is out of the question." they told her, pushing her out into a limo. "but this will be going on my debt, won't it?" she looked back at Kyoya. "actually, the Host Club are doing this out of the goodness of their hearts." he told her, climbing in after her. "but you rich people don't have hearts!" she argued. "which means it's actually for...?" she drifted off for them to fill it. "mother wants to show off her clothes in America." the twins filled it. Mori shrugged, and Hunni gave her his reason. "we want to show your old classmates that your better than them." at that statement, Tamaki and Hannah both looked at Hunni. "so, you all know." Hannah said, smiling. "know what?" Kyoya wouldn't speak, neither would the twins. "let him see for himself." Hannah murmured, looking out the window. Everyone nodded, with a confused Tamaki staring at everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That flight was torture." the twins complained, stretching when they got into the airport. "torture?" Haruhi asked, giving them quizzical eyes. "I've grown to..." before Hannah could finish her sentence, she heard someone holler her name. "Hannah!" she turned to suddenly get attacked by a woman with a hug. "Mother." Hannah smiled, hugging her back. "How was it? What's your new school like?" Hannah's mother asked her, finally letting go. "This is Hannah's mother?" one of the twins asked Kyoya. "yes, a single mother who raised Hannah and her older sister. Sister, Mary, is 26 years old. The mother, Ann, is 40 years old..." Kyoya went silent, peering at his book. Hannah turned to the others. "mom, this is Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins, Hikaru and Koaru, Mori and Hunni. I met them when I got off the plane in Japan. They are part of a..." "oh don't worry. I know about the club. Even though I'm not too fond of it, I understand that labor is the best way to pay off a debt. Kyoya tells me about your school." her mother cut her off, shaking hands with everyone. "i assume that they are the reason your wearing such expensive clothes." her mother said. "well, I really didn't expect so many to come with you. Do you mind riding in the back of a truck?"

"Truck?" everyone, but Kyoya and Hannah was confused. "it would be interesting to see what this commoner's vehicle looks like." Kyoya said, walking toward the door. "commoner?" Ann looked questioningly at her daughter. "you'll get use to it, mom. Ouran is full of rich people, so they say stuff like commoner." Hannah and her mother lead the host club to the truck.

"this is a..."

"truck?"

the twins stood staring at it. "yeah, Hunni can sit in the front with my mother if he and Mori-senpai don't mind." they both nodded, agreeing to the arrangement. "sorry, it's going to be a bit tight squeeze, but if you sit Indian style, you should be fine." Hannah told them, covering the back with a cover so they wouldn't get dirty. Everyone sat in the back, after Hannah showed them what Indian style meant. Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi held onto the truck like their lives depended on it. They screamed every time Ann hit a bump on the road. Hannah laughed every time, and Kyoya smirked. Mori remained silent, watching the scenery pass by. "it's beautiful, huh?" Hannah asked Mori. He looked down at her and nodded. "this is where you grew up?" he asked. "kinda, my home is surrounded by trees and we live on top of a hill." she described her childhood home. "woods? a...hill?" Tamaki asked, fear in his eyes. "what's wrong? Don't tell me your afraid of hills and woods." Tamaki shook his head. "no, just fearing how your mother is going up it with this truck." at that, Hannah laughed." you'll be fine, Tamaki. Just don't stand up in the truck. You'll fall off." the fear in his eyes intensified, and he grabbed not only the truck edge, but Haruhi's hand. Haruhi shrugged, turning her attention to Hannah. What's this place called?" she asked when they entered into a small town. "it's Madisonville. Seems, mother is getting something from town before we go home. They stopped at a big building with the words "Wal-mart" painted on the top. "what's this?" everyone asked. "this is where "commoners" go to buy food. It's a grocery store." Hannah rolled her eyes, getting out of the truck when it parked. "Wal-mart? That's a strange name." the twins commented, getting out. "well, this town is pretty weird." Hannah laughed. "hey mom! Why'd we stop here?" she asked her mother, lighting a cigarette. "Hannah, I wish you wouldn't smoke. It's very bad for you. The small child named Hunni asked me if I had any cake at the house. Since I don't, I'm going to use the stamps to buy some." her mother said. The twins laughed, hearing Ann call Hunni a kid. Hannah shook her head. "bad idea, mother. Let the rich kids buy the cake. That certain 18 year old eats more cake than anyone I've ever seen." her mother blinked. "18? I'm going to ignore the fact that these boys are older than you, and go to the fact he doesn't look 18." Hannah laughed. "yeah, I know. He looks like he's a intermediate school student." they went inside the store, everyone got a buggy. Mori ran around, perfectly dodging the crowd of people. Hannah and the other Host Club members walked around, until Hannah was dragged over to the electronics area. "check it out. This place has games." they searched through the glass protected games. "we're going to find Mori and Hunni-senpai and take them so Hunni can choose his flavors." she told the twins. They nodded, still looking at the games. Haruhi looked around. "they have electronics in here? I thought this was a grocery store." Hannah laughed, "it is, but there's also clothing, electronics, and cleaning supplies. They even have dog food here." she had one hand on her neck, laughing. "oh look! It's Hannah!" a taunting female voice was heard behind them. Hannah turned to the voice. "Brittany." Hannah's voice suddenly became cold, hate seeping out. "so, you went to some pathetic school, huh? What are you doing back? Did they hate you there, too?" The Host Club heard everything, but pretended not to say anything, just waited for the right minute. "I'm on vacation. That's a lovely shade of purple. I guess you got too smart with Renge. I'm not surprised, you always was such a bitch. I bet you was going to try using her riches to get friends. What you don't seem to understand is, no money can make friends." **SLAP! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**SLAP!** Hannah fell from the brute of the other girl's slap, but Kyoya caught her in time. "are you okay, Hannah?" he asked her, helping her up, but keeping an arm around her. "Kyoya. I'm fine."Hannah placed a hand on Kyoya's cheek. they stared in each others eyes, forgetting about the girl who insulted Hannah. Unfortunately for the girl, the twins didn't forget. "you are one of the people who bully Hannah, aren't you?" the girl didn't understand why two gorgeous twins were suddenly angry at her. "yes, she's a loser. How do two men like you know her?" the twins advanced toward her, ready to kill. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" Hannah said their names, looking at them. "Hannah, just give us the word and we'll make sure she never even thinks about you in a bad way." Hannah shook her heads. "no. forget about her. Hunni and Mori are probably wondering where we are." the twins took a look at Hannah, then turned their attention back to the girl. "get on Facebook, and tell every single person who makes fun of Hannah, that they better clean up their act. Hannah is the girlfriend of Kyoya Ootori, third son of a wealthy and important man. Her friends, Tamaki Suo, son of the chairman of the school she attends, she's also friends of Haninodzuka Mitsukuni and Morinodzuka Takashi, and us, the Hitachiin twins, sons of a famous clothing designer. If you don't tell everyone on Facebook, we'll ruin your life and anyone else who makes fun of her." they threatened her. The girl looked ready to remark something back, but Kyoya glared at her. "don't think we can't find out about you. I can get anyone's file, personal emails, and Facebook page. Better make it quick, wouldn't want to see your reputation be destroyed." the girl ran off, fear from the guy who reminded her of a demon. Tamaki was silent through the entire incident. Hannah left Kyoya's side to stand beside the Host King. "Do you see, Tamaki? This is why I readily jumped at the foreign exchange program so egerily." she was staring at the ground under her feet.

"how long?"

"11 years. Ever since I started kindergarten. Teachers, then students. When I got to Ouran, I was so happy when I saw you guys greet me. I thought, their rich people, they would never accept me into their high class school. But, when you guys greeted me at the airport, welcoming me to Japan and to Ouran, then making me a part of your club. I was overjoyed." Hannah's voice cracked a little, and Tamaki saw tears fall from Hannah's eyes. "you never had friends?" Hannah shook her head. "only 1 friend here in America. Hailey stood by my side when I met her in 8th grade." Hannah's tears continued to fall, even when Tamaki wrapped her in a hug. Everyone hugged the crying girl, even Mori and Hunni had showed up and was hugging her, hearing her conversation with Tamaki. Ann saw this, and was glad that her daughter had found herself some true friends.

Good Morning!" the twins knocked on Hannah's and Kyoya's hotel room's door. Hannah groaned, getting up. "you don't have to answer it." Kyoya told her, covering his face. "yes I do. If not, they'll just barge right in." she said, pulling on some expensive skirt the twins' mother had designed for that year. She opened the door, and they pulled her out, so the Demon Lord wouldn't get annoyed. "Tamaki and the others are in the Lobby. Go get ready for a day with your family." they told her, pushing her back inside and closing the door. "we'll wait for you to get ready at the Lobby." they told her, going to the Lobby. "they are some thing, aren't they?" Hannah sighed, pulling out random clothes. Kyoya got up, and handed her a dress. "wear this." he said, going to get ready himself. Hannah smirked when she got the dress out of the black bag. Black silk, long enough to reach her ankles. It had matching black heels to go with it. A strapless bra was laying on the bed with black lace panties. Hannah blushed, knowing Kyoya was the one who placed them there. He always seemed to try placing Hannah in Black or red outfits, whether because they were her favorite color, or because he liked the way she looked, Hannah didn't know. She got dressed, then waited for Kyoya to get ready. Together, they walked to the elevator, and rode the way down to the Lobby. The Host Club was down there, the twins tormenting Tamaki, Hunni eating more cake. "tell me again why we didn't stay with your mother?" Tamaki asked. "there wouldn't have been any room. Besides, Mother would have had a heart attack if even one of you ended up sleeping in my room with me. Other than that, I never would get to sleep in the same bed with Kyoya." Hannah said, laughing. They left in the limo Kyoya had rented, along with a very well paid driver. They reached Hannah's childhood home, or the bottom anyways. "are you guys ready?" she asked them. They nodded, Tamaki and the twins holding onto the seat. They bounded up the hill, but got stuck. Sighing, Hannah got out of the limo and tapped on the driver window. "you better let me handle this one." she told the driver. He nodded, scooting over to the passenger side. She backed down the hill, then flew up the hill, with the sound of Tamaki and the twins screaming. Hannah rolled her eyes, turning the car around. She parked it, and climbed out. The others climbed out, and Tamaki and the Twins kissed the ground. "um...guys?" Hannah looked worried for her friends. "i do have dogs. They use the outside as a bathroom." she pointed to the ground, then over to two dogs that were running to her. The dogs jumped on Hannah, knocking hr down. "Joey! Kia!" she laughed pushing the two male dogs off. Kyoya helped her up, only to hear what sounded like more dogs. "Shadow, Fairy, and Ears have seen that I'm home." Hannah bent down, hugging all the dogs. "five dogs?" Tamaki looked like he wanted to pet them, but was afraid they would bite. "yes, I'm a dog person." Hannah laughed, grabbing Tamaki's hand, pulling him down in the dirt with her. "they don't bite." she told him, placing his hand on the dog. They seemed to like Tamaki, licking him and letting him pet them. "Is that my Hannah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mamaw!" Hannah jumped up, running toward the feeble old woman that was standing outside. "Hannah! Are you hungry? Who's your friends?" Hannah smiled, nodding. "of course. I didn't eat when we left the hotel. Guys! Come meet my mamaw!" she hollered, motioning for them. They walked over to her and the old woman. "good morning, Ma'am." Tamaki bowed. "there's no need for that. Come inside and eat." the old woman entered the house, with Hannah and the Host Club following behind. Hannah smelled the air. "Gravy and biscuits." she smiled, missing the smell. "No one can make better gravy and biscuits than my mamaw." Hannah told them, fixing a plate. "have you guys eaten yet?" she asked them, placing the plate down. Everyone shook their heads. "alright, I'll fix you guys a..."

"no. you go eat. I'll fix their plates." her mamaw interrupted, standing in front of the stove. Everybody, even Hunni, got a plate piled with the food. "it seems there's still something in the oven." Kyoya mentioned, moving to sit beside Hannah. "Oh! That's them." Hannah's mamaw moved to the stove, opening it to get something out. Even though everyone was in the living room, Hannah only needed one smell to know what her grandmother had brought out. "Mamaw! You made Cinnamon Rolls!" Hannah got up to help her grandmother. "yes, Hannah, will you help me put the icing on it? I'm getting tired, I need to put my oxygen on." the woman moved to a chair, and placed some sort of tubes in her nose. Tamaki and the twins went into the kitchen where Hannah and Hunni where icing the cinnamon rolls. "Hannah." Tamaki crouched, whispering in her ear. Her shoulder came up and rubbed her ear. "Tamaki. I told you not to do that. It's weird. What is it?"

"your grandmother...'"

"...has tubes in her nose."

"is that normal for commoners?" Tamaki asked, peering at the old woman watching a old western show. "yeah. As long as I can remember, she's been using a huge machine in her room. It used to just be sleeping with it on, but now she goes everywhere with her oxygen." Hannah said, walking outside to smoke. Tamaki went along with her, the twins right behind them. "what do the doctors say?" Tamaki asked. "the doctors can't do much. Mamaw keeps on saying things like her time here is almost up. I don't like talking about it, Tamaki." she walked away from him, and went down the hill. "where's she going?" Tamaki wondered out loud. "she does that when she's worried about something." a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Hannah's mother walking toward them. "there's this place she goes. It gives her peace, even though it's quite a walk, she goes there." the mother walked inside, where Hunni was getting a plate full of Cinnamon Rolls. "Mother! You should be resting." "don't you tell me to rest! I'm fine!" the two bickered, but Tamaki wasn't listening.

"Hannah! There you are!" Haruhi ran toward the girl, hugging her. "Haruhi? What's going on?" the rest of the Host Club held onto her, except for Kyoya. "what's going on? Why is everyone hugging me." Hannah pushed everyone off her, and went to Kyoya for information, but Tamaki grabbed her. "Tamaki? Don't be weird again." Hunni was sniffling, which isn't out of the ordinarily, But the twins weren't their normal kidding attitude. "Hannah..." Hikaru said her name. She looked at him, and all life drained out of her. "no." she pushed Tamaki away and started for her grandmother's house, but Mori grabbed her. "let me go, Mori." she exclaimed, trying to push the giant away. "she's not in there. She's in the hospital." Mori explained to her. "she had..."

"...a heart attack..." Koaru had his fists to his side, his head down. Hannah went weak, her body limp. "where's mom?" she asked. "Ann went to the hospital already. She said to come when you were ready." Kyoya said in his normal voice, but it held something. His normal calm voice held a bit of sadness for the girl he loved. Mori sat her down on the ground. When her feet hit the ground, she ran away from everyone. Tamaki ran out after Hannah. He followed her without her knowing. He waited until she disappeared behind some trees before following her. She was sitting beside a tombstone, her face covered, her back turned to him. "I don't want to talk." Hannah whispered, her face still covered. "i didn't come to talk." Tamaki said, sitting down beside her. "your sitting on a war hero's grave." she told him. He jumped back up. "my apologizes, dear ghost." Tamaki bowed to the grave. He bent down in front of Hannah, and gathered her in his arms. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" she muttered against his blonde hair. "it must be hard to see someone so close to you to slowly die in front of your eyes." Tamaki consoled her. "your wrong. I've prepared for this for so many years." she said, pushing him away and standing up to walk away. "then why are you crying?" he asked, freezing her in her steps. "I'm...not crying." she lied, wiping the tears away. Tamaki shook his head, and stood up. He walked toward her, and hugged her from behind. "it's okay to cry. You love her, and she obviously loves you. Even if she dies, she'll still be alive. Your heart, your family's heart. She'll be in your heart." Tamaki comforted her. She turned around, and hugged onto him. "thank you, Tamaki."

Mamaw! How you feeling?" Hannah whispered, walking into the ICU room. "I'm fine. They won't let me dip." the old lady grumbled. Hannah smiled. "Mamaw, you know your not allowed to." the old woman nodded her head. She started bickering with Ann, letting everyone know she was okay. "what do you mean I can't go back there?" they heard a girl's voice scream behind the ICU's double door. Everyone in the Host Club shook their heads, but Hannah looked at the doors with a glare. "She is being very rude." Hannah said, walking toward the door. She opened it and was immediately pounced by skirts. "oh wow! Hannah, you look wonderful! Even better than your pictures!" the girl finally let go to step back and look at her better. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Renge, the foreign exchange student." Hannah blinked, all thoughts on the girl's rudeness vanished from her mind. "Renge? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I presume your here to see my grandmother?" Renge smiled, nodding her head. "come with me." she lead her to where Hannah's mother and grandmother were still bickering. "well, if it isn't little Renge. Don't worry about me child, I'll be fine." the old woman told the foreign girl, a smile to prove her words farther. "come on, Renge. I've been wanting to talk to you face to face for awhile." Hannah said, draping a arm around the girl's shoulder and leaving the hospital. When they got outside, Hannah light up a cigarette, enjoying it's smooth taste. "so, why did you become part of the foreign exchange program?" Hannah asked the girl, staring at her. "i was asked to come to America. I thought it would be a good chance for future business partners. So, I joined. It was quite an adventure, learning about the common American student life." Renge told the American. "and you pulled strings to get me on this didn't you?" the girl nodded, amazed that the girl saw her plans. "I appreciate it. I was granted a scholarship to continue going to Ouran even when the foreign exchange is over." the two girls talked about the schools they intended, barely noticing that the other Host Club was watching the bond that was forming between the two girls. "Hannah?" Ann walked out of the double doors, walking toward her daughter. "yes mother?"

"i will be leaving to collect some clothes. I'm going to stay with mom. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Hannah nodded, reassuring her mother. "oh, I forgot to tell you this morning. A letter came for you a few weeks ago." Ann handed her daughter a letter before leaving. "who's it from?" the twins asked, peering over her shoulder. "no body." she said nonchalantly, throwing the letter on the ground, not bothering to open it. She walked away, her hands in her pocket, discarding the fully smoked cigarette. Tamaki picked it up, reading the return address. "Sam Smith? I wonder who that is? And why she wouldn't even look at it?" Tamaki questioned, looking at Kyoya. He shrugged, looking at the girl who climbed in the waiting limo. "she has asked me not to mention anything about it, so I will not." Kyoya and the others got in the limo, the letter hidden in Tamaki's pocket. As they made their way to a restaurant in Knoxville, Renge and Hannah talked more about what had been happening in Ouran. "so, you two got together?" Renge exclaimed, holding Hannah's hands. "yes." she smiled, laughing at her new friend's behavior. "so, the plan worked?" Renge turned to the twins for confirmation. "Plan?" Kyoya said this one word at the twins with threat in his voice. "of course! The twins told me about how Hannah was like, and I decided that you two would be good for each other. I was right, of course. You two do make a lovely couple." Renge exclaimed, staring at the two spoken persons. "so, you three tried getting us together, and what was your profit from this plan?" Kyoya asked the treacherous group. Both twins looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Renge looked ready to say something, but stopped. Hannah grinned, snuggling up to Kyoya. "you idiot. They did it because they thought we would be perfect together." the twins nodded their head in agreement, Renge started talking about something, but no one was paying attention. When they got to Knoxville, they let Hannah choose a restaurant. She knew the perfect place. She led them to a small restaurant called Apple Bee's. When they sat down and ordered their drinks, Tamaki began digging in his pocket. "why did you throw this away?" he asked her, producing the letter she discarded. She blinked at it before glaring up at Tamaki. "I won't speak about it." she told him, opening her menu to look at the food. Tamaki looked ready to say something, but Kyoya shook his head at the french blonde. "don't bother, Tamaki." he told him, opening his menu as well. "Hunni, do you like Chocolate cake?" Hannah asked the 18 year old, showing a picture of a chocolate cake in the menu. "yes, what is that?" he practically drooled at the chocolate sauce that was in the picture. "it's called molten lava cake. It's really good." she told him, looking over the menu. After they ordered, everyone settled back to wait. When their food arrived, except for Hunni who was eating the molten lava cake he ordered, the tense air around them relaxed into playful conversation and twins flirting with Haruhi with Tamaki getting angry at the two "mischievous doppelgangers." as he called them. A woman cleared her throat getting their attention. "do you really think it's a good idea to let a small child eat that much chocolate at one time?" she asked the high school group in front of her. The twins chuckled as Hannah threw her arm over the booth and positioned herself where she could see the woman. "what child?" she asked, knowing full well she meant Hunni-senpai. "the small blonde one. Eating that much chocolate is not good for a child like him." Hannah shrugged, not removing her eyes. "he'll be fine." she told the nosy woman. "Miss. I am from DCS, and I could very well take this child away right now." she threatened Hannah. "oh? Could you now?" she looked over at Hunni, who had chocolate dripping over his chin, until Mori-senpai cleaned him with a napkin. "I didn't realize she could take adults away. What world are we leaving in, I wonder." she remarked, a knowing smile on her face shared by Hunni. "DCS can not tell an adult what to do, but DCS is able to take minors away from abusive and unfitting homes." Hannah laughed, thinking this way funny. The twins joined her laughter, knowing full well how old Hunni-senpai really was. "Hunni, can I see your passport?" Hannah asked the small blonde. He nodded, pulling it out to her. Hannah leaned over the booth, butt in the air, to hand the woman the passport. "why don't you open that before you go threatening me anymore? It would be the safest thing to do." the woman did, a face of disgust at the way the high school student was treating her. The look changed quickly to disbelief when she looked at the picture, the age and then at Hunni. "18? this child is 18?" she blinked, shocked at her own stupidity. "yes, he is. Now, if you want to try taking him away, then go ahead. He's old enough to live on his own, if his parents in Japan are okay with it." she took the passport back, and settled down when their food arrived. After they left, full and a restaurant manager beaming after them, the air around them was wonderfully happy, despite the events that happened that day. It was beginning to get dark, but no one was ready to go to the hotel. Instead, they decided to walk around, visiting some of the 24 hours stores. Around 3AM, they go back to their hotel, sleeping the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_3 weeks later..._

Do you even know how?" Hannah asked the Host Club members, standing with her hands on her hips. "of course not!" the twins exclaimed dramatically, wrapping an arm around her. "then no. I want the place to be nice and clean when Mamaw comes home. She told them, starting to walk out. "then we'll keep you company." Koaru told her, matching her stride. "how bored are you guys?" she asked, noticing the others following her and the twins. "what do you mean?" they asked her, entering the waiting limo. "I mean, you guys are following me to watch me CLEAN a house. That is completely boring." the twins shrugged, not answering her. When they made it to her house, she went to unlock the door, but it easily turned. _Whose in my mamaw's house?_" she thought, entering the house cautiously. "Hello Hannah." a man greeted Hannah when she walked in the house. She gripped her key, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "You. What are YOU doing here?" she asked the man, poison dripping from her voice. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?" the man frowned at his daughter. "Father?" everyone, but Kyoya (ofc) spoke this word with shock. "your not my father. I have no father." she shot at him, walking in the house, determining to ignore him as she did her mamaw a huge favor. "Hannah..."

"no! You have no right to say my name. You have no right to speak to me! I hate you. I hope you die, Sam!" she yelled at him, losing her cool. "Sam?" Tamaki muttered, pulling out the letter in his pocket. "yes, Sam Smith, the worst father in the world. The man who drinks all the time and never once cared for his daughter. In fact, he hated his daughter, refused to pay even the smallest of bills. Little child support, if any, and the man who beats everyone who doesn't agree with him. Tell me, Sam, does your blood boil seeing me surrounded by a french man and Japanese men? Does it piss you off that I'm dating one of them?" Sam gripped his alcohol beverage in his hand, anger rising in his face. "I think you should leave, Sam. Leave, and go rot in a ditch. That is, if one will allow you." she told him bitterly, walking outside to leave the horrible stench of stale beer that filled the house. "Tamaki, this idea of yours was very bad." Kyoya told him, shutting his book. "Idea? I didn't do anything! I didn't even know they were family!" Tamaki protested heartily. "no, Tamaki is right. He didn't bring this guy here. Non of us did." Hikaru said, walking outside to console his friend. When he and his twin walked out, she was know where to be seen. "Hannah?" they hollered her name, looking around. After they searched for awhile, they finally found her. She was sitting in her old room, a picture in her hands. Both twins sat down, hugging her. She just smiled, letting them hold her close. "who's the people in the picture?" Hikaru asked her, taking the picture with one hand, but kept his other around her. "my father and I at a school dance. He didn't drink back then, but as he got divorced, the years went by, he got bad. Sometimes...i wish...things coo...could be the same. My father and I...smiling like that. A big happy family before the divorce." she smiled sadly, staring up at the ceiling that was painted dark blue with stars and a full moon. The twins pulled her down on the bed, just holding her as tears fell down her face. She held on to Koaru, crying on his shoulder. They held on to her, listening to her small gasps of sorrow. "will you ever forgive him?" Koaru asked her, brushing her hair away from her face, staring into her eyes. "forgive him? What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up. "for the divorce."

"divorce? I don't blame him for that. Something else had happen two years ago that forced me to hate him."

"something else?"

"yes, two years ago, my father was drunk, he had a bad argument with someone. He took it out on me."

"you mean..."

"yes, my father use to beta me, but that one day he used more than his fists."

**GASP**

"he grabbed a kitchen knife and...and..."

"Sh. Forget I asked." Koaru grabbed her, pulling her head on his chest. He stroke her hair, telling her she never had to worry about that ever again. "I'll get ride of your dad, don't you worry about that." Hikaru said, leaving the room. "Hikaru! Wait!" Hannah tried to push Koaru off her, but he refused to let go. "don't worry about Hikaru. He's got the others with him." at the mention of the other Host Club members, Hannah finally relaxed, falling asleep in Koaru's arms.

What are you going guys doing?" Tamaki asked as Hannah and the twins came out of the woods, carrying armloads of wood. "collecting wood?" she said quizzically at the french blonde. "no. I cannot allow a beautiful young woman like you to ruin your arms with such things. I will collect the wood." he said dramatically, ripping his shirt of his body,., throwing it on a chair. He went into the woods, determined to collect the wood. "Tamaki! Wait!" Hannah hollered dropped the wood on the ground to run after the blonde fool. "the boss will do anything to help it seems." the twins observed, placing their armloads of wood down as well. "Tamaki! You idiot!" they heard Hannah holler. "don't come near me with that!" she hollered again, making everyone go into the woods to see what the moron did this time. When they got there, Tamaki was staring down at a branch with green leaves, while Hannah was staring at it with disgust. "put that down! It's dangerous!" she told him. "what is it?" he asked her, pushing it more toward her, making her jump back. "poison ivy!" Tamaki dropped it, itching his hands. "don't scratch it!" she hollered at him, kicking the branch away. "come on, we have to put something on that." she didn't touch him, instead walking toward the group. "poison ivy? What is that?" Mori-senpai asked her, helping her up from the steep hill cliff. "very bad, very itchy, STOP SCRATCHING IT! And very contagious. So, don't touch him for awhile. And don't touch anything he touches." everyone stepped as far back from Tamaki as possible, watching as he followed Hannah like a troubled puppy, head bent down low, tail between the legs. When Hannah and Tamaki got in the house, she placed some gloves on to keep herself from getting it, and then told him to sit as she found the cream. Instead, he went through the house, careful not to touch anything. Hannah found him staring at a picture of her and a man sitting together, laughing at something. "my uncle. He was a kindhearted man. He'd make me laugh no matter the occasion. He was the father figure in my life."

"Was?"

"he died a few years ago. My family says they have seen his spirit sitting on his porch, grinning like always." a single tear fell from her eye. "anyways, let's get this cream on you." she told him, walking to the chair she had told him to sit down at. "you really loved him." Tamaki observed, watching her as she rubbing the cream on his hand. "he was a rock. My whole reason for living. He would encourage my dreams, always made me feel special." she smiled at the memory. "hey Hannah-Chan?" Hunni came bounding in the house, Mori close behind him. "yeah?" she gazed down at the boy who grinned up at her. "Kyoya-Chan is having problems with the fire." he told her, grabbing her wrist. "alright, I'll be out in a minute." she told him, taking the gloves off to wash her hands. "Tamaki, put these gloves on so nothing you touch gets infected." she told him, pulling a fresh pair of gloves out to him. He did, following Hunni outside. She went as well, a few pieces of paper in her hands. Seeing Kyoya staring at the fire, trying to make it catch a flame, made her giggle, getting everyone's attention. "move and let a expert at it." she told Kyoya, grabbing her lighter. "but I thought you made a fire by two sticks?" Hunni asked, peering over Mori's shoulder. "that's Hollywood and scout magic. I use the beauty of a lighter to make everything start." she explained, showing the entire group who stood around watching. After she made the fire, her teaching them along the way, they sat around roasting hot dogs. It was so peaceful that they decided to stay at the house instead of going back to the hotel. It was a bit cramp, the twins sleeping on a pallet in the floor, Haruhi getting the guest bedroom since she was a girl, and Tamaki, Mori and Hunni sleeping on the couches in the living room. That left Kyoya and Hannah sleeping in her room, bedroom door shut, radio blaring to block out any noises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I love you guys so much!" Hannah exclaimed, hugging the Host Club. Surprised, they hugged her back, as a group. "Hannah your being weird today." Koaru told her, laughing. "I'm just so glad to be able to visit my home, I haven't seen it since the Foreign exchange program started." Hannah said tearfully. Kyoya was the only one who didn't seem even the remote bit emotional about everything. It was normal for him, but Tamaki found it strange he never commented on what she was saying. While everyone talked about their plans for the day, Tamaki stood next to Kyoya. "what's wrong?" he asked his childhood friend. "nothing. What would make you think something was wrong?" Kyoya asked Tamaki, looking at his book. "your quiet. More quiet than usual." Kyoya shrugged, "it's none of your business." he told his friend coldly, scaring the blonde. "O...okay. I'll mind my own business." Tamaki told the brunette, though they both knew he wasn't telling the truth. They both knew he would go bug Hannah, then make all sort of tactics to get the truth out of either one. Kyoya thought about telling his friend, but decided to just let him find out a different way. After all, the reason would devastate everyone when Hannah told them anyways. Let them find out later in the day. The plans were made, they we're going to the mountains! A long hour to Tellico mountains led them to climbing out of the car, and racing to the cool, crisp, mountain water. They had a wonderful time there, though Hannah and Kyoya weren't talking to each other. In fact, they were avoiding each other. When Kyoya suggested going on a hike together, she said she'd rather stay where she was. Tamaki and the twins noticed this, and huddled together away from the unhappy couple to talk. "what do you think is going on?" Hikaru asked. "i don't know. Kyoya and Hannah won't talk to us, let alone together." Tamaki explained to them about what happened this morning. "do you think it's just another little prank between each other? Like last time?" Koaru reminded them about the last time Hannah and Kyoya had an argument, only to find out it was a hoax to bring up more club ratings. "no, we're not around any future clients of the Host Club. There's something not right around here." Tamaki and the twins thought hard on the subject, until Haruhi waved at them. "hey guys! It's time to roast some hot dogs! We're getting hungry! Go collect the fire wood. And senpai! Don't touch any poison ivy okay?" the male group left to collect some firewood, while the girls looked for branches to use. "hey, Hannah?" Haruhi got her attention as she was climbing a tree. "yeah?" she stopped to look down at the Japanese girl. "why are you and Kyoya-senpai fighting?" that got Hannah to let go of the branch, falling down. It felt like she fell in slow motion, until arms caught her. She looked up to see the man she loved, looking down at her, showing worry and concern in his eyes. "Kyoya." she whispered his name, placing a hand on his cheek. "Tamaki and the twins want to know why you and I are fighting? Should you tell them? Or should I?" Hannah sighed, looking over at the Host Club who stared at her with confusion clear in their eyes. When Kyoya placed her safely on the ground, he looked down at her feet. The tears welled up in her eyes, but she couldn't look at them. "I'm...I've decided...to...stay...here in...A...America." the tears fell, and she couldn't bear to stay there anymore, she ran off, not looking at the Host Club.

"**What?!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: oh my! What's going to happen now? Stay tuned for the second version of the story called Summer break in America 2. please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
